Love Is Blind
by Phantom-Lover984
Summary: Based on a theory I got about one of the Cheerleaders whilst watching HSM at 3 in the morning. It's all explained in the story. Please Read and Review! Rated T just in case.


Ok, so, I normally do only one fanfic per movie (well, I did do two Phantom of the Opera ones), but I developed this theory watching High School Musical really late one night (technically, 3 a.m. is _morning_), so I just _had_ to write a fic about it! I'll explain my theory at the end. Oh, by the way, I'm **so** sorry about not updating the next chapter in I Trust You; I've been crazy busy. I'll try to get it typed and posted tomorrow, kay?

Well, here goes! Please Read and Review!

_Love Is Blind- Prologue_

It was finally the end of winter break. I greeted everyone, happy to see them all after such a long break. I just can't wait to see _him. _I talk casually with my fellow cheerleaders, my eyes scanning the crowds for _his_ face.

Eventually the bus arrives. Troy Bolton jumps out and greets Chad. As a cheerleader, I feel it's my _duty_ to love him; he is the _basketball _star after all. But unlike the other cheerleaders, I don't swoon at the sight of him. I might pretend to, but it's just an act. I don't worship Troy. I love someone else; someone I feel I shouldn't…

It started just this year. We had a class together. He sat in front of me. We rarely talked; he turned to me once or twice, saying he couldn't see the board and if I knew what it said. That was the first time I noticed his eyes. They were incredibly beautiful: a soft shade of blue-gray. My mouth automatically responded, but I could hardly think. Why hadn't I noticed someone like him before?

I hardly feel like an individual; the cheerleaders and basketball jocks are just one group. You wouldn't see a cheerleader by herself; a fellow cheerleader and basketball player always accompanied her. That's why it's so wrong. I _can't_ like him!

After the arrival of Troy, we move as a group to the front lobby. After going through the front doors we're greeted by none other than egomaniac Sharpay Evans. She cuts through us and gives a quick glance over her shoulder; her shadow decides to go around. I don't blame him; Chad and Troy have torn him apart in the past so he's always skittish around them.

I try not to think about him. Ryan Evans is a drama boy. I am a _cheerleader_; I **cannot **like a _drama geek_! It makes me want to cry sometimes. I love him that much.

* * *

Ok, so, picture this: I'm watching High School Musical at 3:00 in the morning. I'm getting tired, so my eyes just sort of fix on one spot on the t.v. screen. Suddenly, I notice something. Sure it's very small, and hardly worth mentioning because I'm probably way over-reacting to it, but I noticed this one cheerleader girl. She has sort of aburn/browny/red hair. Anyway, so, it's the scene when Ryan, Sharpay, and Chad are all looking at the callbacks sheet. Chad stalks off, and standing right behind him is the girl.I rewind the DVD and watch it again in slow-mo: Chad walks away, revealing the cheerleader. Everyone is looking at the callbacks sheet. After Chad moves, there is no one between her and Ryan (yet). Chad leaves, and she turns and looks _directly_ at Ryan. Everyone is looking at the callbacks sheet _except_ her. She's looking at Ryan. Now, at the very end of the movie, when Sharpay walks up to Gabriella to congradulate her on getting the role, I noticed Ryan look towards this person who runs by the screen (in fromt of them) really fast. His head sort of follows her and he has a small smile. I went back and watched it slow-mo: it's none other than the very same cheerleader girl. Now once again, I'm sure I'm reading _way_ too deep into it. But I devised a theory anyway: 

Said cheerleader (I will name her Rachael, so that's her name in the story. I noticed she didn't have one) really likes Ryan, and at the end of the movie he takes a notice of her (though it's not in an obvious way like Jason and Kelsi). Now, in the sequel, Ryan is rumoured to have a romantic interest. Maybe they go in depth with it, seeing as all the stereotypes have been disregarded at the end of the first movie. So, maybe Ryan's love interest in the sequel is the cheerleader? If he has one that is. I hope he does!

i26. photobucket. com/albums/c131/ChildofThranduil/High20School20Musical/45589f4e.jpg

this is a picture of her, she's to the left (ours) of Sharpay. This is shortly after she was looking at Ryan (she does turn to look at the callbacks) ( you'll have to copy+paste it into your adress bar and delete the spaces after the dots)


End file.
